Staff of the Dreamer
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Adventures of Nightwing and later his girlfriend, a minor FOP character, the son of Morbius and Elizabeth Verde, king and queen of Fairy World. Read my "Archives of Sueñalon" stories before reading this story, as it will give some background. EDIT: Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Nightwing D. Verde. Weird name, huh? For you who live on Earth, Terra, Luna, the Moon or any of the extrasolar human colonies maybe. Fortunately I live in a place that accepts weird names. I live in Fairy World, or as many humans call it, the Main Hub. All the Rainbow Conduits lead to Fairy World, which has changed much in the past five hundred years since the reign of my parents started. The fairies settled down on a planet near the center of the galaxy, renamed it Fairy World and set up the Main Hub on the F.W.S.S., or the Fairy World Space Station, which used to be the Fairy World of my parent's day. My parents are Morbius and Elizabeth. I'm sure you've heard of them, right? The king and queen of Fairy World? What!? Where have you been!? Planet Edgeway!? Sheesh.

Well, anyway, back to what I was saying. I may be only eighteen, but my parents are well over six hundred and seventy. And the amazing part? They still look like teenagers!

I can see why Dad married Mom. She is absolutely beautiful, with her long curly blond hair and her sky blue eyes, shining with eternal youth and what seemed like ageless wisdom, or so my dad says when he talks about her. My dad looked like he did in his high school senior picture, long curly brown hair tied in a ponytail (if he wanted to these days, which wasn't all that often anymore) and dark ocean blue eyes that also shone with youth and wisdom, or so my mom says when she talks about him.

I'm just a slight mixture. I have a mixture of dark blond and light brown hair, tied back in a ponytail most of the time and I've been told by my fairy friends that my eyes are a shade in between my parents.

I may be like them physically in some areas, but unlike them I don't wield the power of Sueñalon, or the power of dreams. My parents are the only humans wielding this power. Betania, my Fairy World teacher and friend, also wields it (she was actually the first being to wield it in a very long time), but I don't.

At least, not for the first eighteen years of my life…

---

I had just gotten back from my Earth side school (my Fairy World education was just me being taught by Betania, my parents' old godparent from Terra). I was in high school where my parents had gone. It's amazing that school has lasted so long, but whatever.

I was lying in my room, playing with an ancient 2010 Dell Laptop from my parent's planet. Primitive technology, if you ask me, but if you asked someone from that time, I guess they would say that it's the most advanced thing they've ever seen.

"Hey, Northwest! Whatcha doin?"

It was Sparkle, the daughter of one of our servants. She may have been hundreds of years older than me, but she was still about a twelve year old in mind, and that was by choice. 'Northwest' was just many of the nicknames she had come up with for me. She thought they were funny as heck.

"Messing with an old Earth laptop," I murmured in reply.

"Sweet! Can I help?"

"No," I replied, probably a little harsher than I should have, "I wanna do this on my own."

Oblivious to my tone, she just skipped out of the room, humming some obscure tune. She slammed the door behind her. Everything in the room rattles slightly as the echo reverberated around the room. I sighed.

I may not have had a sister, but I didn't envy those who did. She was the annoying little sister I never had or want. Ever.

"_Honey_?"

Mom was calling me through my LINCs. I answered. "Yes?"

"_Dinner's gonna be ready in about an hour. Just thought I'd let you know_."

"M'kay, thanks Mom."

"_Love you_."

"Love you too, Mom," I replied, and then hung up. Tonight was Friday, the night when my mom actually took it upon herself to cook a meal. Her meals were the best meals ever made. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the food that the Fairy World chefs make, but none compare to Mom's cooking. Of course, she's had over half a century to practice.

I heard the door open again. Frustrated even more, I said rather loudly, "Go away, Sparkle!"

Instead of closing, the door swung open even more. I looked up and was about to shout again at her, but there was no one at the door.

"Sparkle! No more tricks," I shouted as I stood and closed the door. I walked back to the laptop when the door opened again.

"Sparkle!" I growled as I went and slammed the door again, "Knock it off!" I swore as I locked the door this time. Now I knew that her Æther powers wouldn't work on the door because it was a Sueñalo based locked my Dad had made for me.

I went back to the laptop and started to mess with it a little more, when suddenly the locks to my door began to slowly unlock. I became scared. I backed up against the wall. The door blew open.

I sat on my bed, letting the wind blow over me. It was unlike any wind I had ever felt. I could feel a power emanating from it. It lasted for about fifteen seconds and then it stopped.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. I opened up a new window in my LINCs and searched the Fairy World weather for any wind in the forecast. Nothing.

I suddenly felt very sleepy. I could barely keep my eyes open. I lay down and was asleep in seconds.

----

_I'm floating. Everything is dark around me at first, but then my eyes adjust. I see dark clouds of dark neon colors. It reminds me of the rainbow colors you see when oil is mixed with water and reflected in the sun._

_I see flashes of lightening. Blue and yellow ones are far off, but they are close together. Bright red flashes are near me, nearly hitting me. I grow scared._

_Suddenly the scene shifts. I am standing in an old Earth or Terra farm field, I can't tell. It looks like early morning. I see an old man standing in the middle of the field. He raises a small staff. Soon a multicolored dot appears near the tip of the staff. It expands to reveal the place where I just was. Two people fall out of the strange portal, I guess. I recognize them. It's Mom and Dad!_

_I'm suddenly aware of a person standing beside me. I turn to try and see if I'm right, but I see no one. Still the feeling persists._

_I turn but the scene has changed. I'm standing in the middle of an old Terra street. The same man is standing in the street. He is in standard old Terra clothes. He drops some blue objects in the street. I move up closer. It is a necklace and two rings. I suddenly recognize them. It's my dad's Jewelry of Sueñalon._

_The scene shifts again. For what seems like hours, I see my parent's adventures with Sueñalo on both Earth and Terra. I've read their Archives of Sueñalon, but I've never imagined it was like this. The vision ended with the New Years Battle._

_After my dad lost consciousness, I found myself in a white room, sitting in a comfortable chair, with a mug of steaming liquid in my head. It's Fairy World's Hartberry Tea, some of the best I've ever had._

"_What's going on?" I ask to myself._

_I hear a door open. I suddenly see a chair before me. An old man is sitting in it. The same white jewel encrusted staff leans against the chair._

"_Nightwing," he says to me, "You have been chosen for a great task. You do not yet realize it, but you are going to become very important."_

"_What do you mean?" I ask._

_He smiles and begins to disappear._

"_Wait! What do you mean?" I shout. "Come back!"_

"_As my master said, 'Watch and pray…" he shouts back._

"_Wait!"_

----

I sat up quickly, that last plea still lingering in the room. I knew that I had shouted the last plea because I had fallen asleep in my main bedroom, and it was cavernous. I could hear the echo reverberate through the room.

"_Nightwing? Where are you? Are you there?_"

It was Mom again. "Yea Mom? What is it?"

"_Dinner's ready_."

"What? You said it wasn't going to be ready for an hour."

"_I said that an hour ago. Come on down_."

"Uh, okay Mom."

"_Something wrong?_"

"N-no, Mom. I'll be right down."

"_Okay. See you soon._" She hung up.

I lay back on the bed, stunned. I had been out for an hour? It only felt like fifteen minutes or so. I checked my LINCs clock. Sure enough, I had been out an hour. I got up and went down to dinner.

"Hey there, sport!" Dad greeted me when I entered the dining chamber "Anything wrong? You sounded a bit strange over the LINCs."

"No, nothing," I lied, and fell to eating. I tried to put the incident out of my head. I convinced myself that things would go back to normal.

How wrong I was…

* * *

**New story about Sueñalon! Yay! It will include a minor character from FOP later as a major character in this story. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed…

Soon it was very late in May. Late on the twenty seventh I was playing an old Earth game over the LINCs with two of my friends in the Sol System and Betania.

"_You_ _know, one of these days you're gonna have to tell us where you live, night-boy_," Jessica, one of my friends from Earth said as she threw a grenade over a hill, nearly missing me.

"_Yea, dude_," Henry, Jessica's boyfriend from Terra added as he switched a shotgun for a rocket launcher near the middle of the map. "_You're very secretive about it. All we ever see is you driving off in your hypercar from school_."

"And that's the way it's gonna stay," I replied, smiling as I sniped Henry from the caves. I looked over at Betania, who was disguised as a human teen and smiled. She smiled back.

After the transfer and "discovery" of the Rainbow Conduits, humans still for the most part didn't have much of a clue about Fairies; they didn't need or want one. Many more humans, however, knew about Fairies that before. The Fairy-Human Council, which met on a distant planet in the Eider system, consisted mostly of many leaders from the various planetary human governments of Human Space, which by now consisted of most of the galaxy, and many Fairy rulers of planets in Fairy Space, known to most humans as the Crowded Void since the stars were so densely packed that no living worlds had been discovered (save for Fairy World). The Crowded Void was very near the Main Hub. Many humans didn't know was the F.W.S.S. because it was surrounded by a very powerful pink barrier.

"_Aw_," Henry complained as his body fell to the ground.

"Owned!" I shouted.

"_Ha, ha_," he laughed sarcastically. I heard someone calling in the background.

"_Hey guys, I gotta go. Mom need my help with something, probably figuring out the new VR room we just got._" He sighed. "_Honestly, it's so simple even a monkey could figure it out_," he added, whispering.

We all laughed.

"_Love ya, babe_!" Jessica shouted out.

"_You too, Lollipop_," he replied as he signed out.

"_Hey I should go finish my homework for Mr. Dougherty anyway. See you guy's later!_"

"Okay, bye!" Betania and I both called out at the same time. Jessica signed out.

I closed the game, looked over at Betania and made the old Earth "gag me with a spoon" gesture.

"Oh, come on, Nightwing," she half-scolded me, "there's nothing wrong with nicknames like that. Someday, I hope you get to experience love. Then you'll see."

I smirked. "Ha, yea right. Like that's ever gonna happen."

"Nothing is impossible," she replied.

I plopped down on my bed. "Hey, speaking of love and such, have you told Caliban your feelings yet?"

She shushed me. "No, not yet," she replied, a loving look appearing in her eyes. "I'm waiting for him to make a move."

_I don't think that's gonna happen very soon_, I thought to myself, but I kept my mouth shut. Unlike Betania, I knew for a fact that Caliban and Betania had feelings for each other, but both were too afraid to tell the other. I was trying to play matchmaker between the two, albeit very subtly. I had a feeling that they would get together sometime.

I rubbed my eyes and sat back up. "I'm bored. What can we do?"

Betania sat down on the couch and began to think. I tried to think of interesting places in Human Space that we could go to.

Suddenly Betania stood up, a smile on her face. "I got it!" she shouted.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"There's something I wanna show you on Earth. I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"What?" I inquired again, getting even more excited.

She placed a call through the LINCs. "Hey Caliban! Nightwing and I are going to go to the Residence. Wanna join us? I know you've always wanted to go." Pause. "Cool! See you in about ten minutes! Okay, bye." She hung up, ran over and practically dragged me out to my hypercar.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked as my seatbelt was forcibly put on me by an overly excited Betania.

"It's a surprise. Now c'mon, let's go and get Caliban."

"Okay, then, little miss hasty," I said as I activated the hypercar. In about ten minutes we had crossed the northern Fairy World continent and had reached Caliban's small hometown.

"Hey, Caliban!" Betania greeted him as he climbed into the backseat of my car, which was, incidentally, where Betania had been "forced" to sit after I had to take out the front seat because I was having, "problems with it."

"How's your petition going?" I asked as we took off for the F.W.S.S. He had been asking the inhabitants of Fairy World to sign his petition to change Fairy World's name to Haven and to bring it to my parents. Betania and I were the very first to sign. My parents would have signed, but they were royalty and somewhat restricted by the laws. They wanted the petition to pass, however, before a Human Space world claimed that name.

"It's going well. I've gotten ninety nine percent of the people of the continent Providence to sign the petition. Now I'm on my way to the Faith Islands."

"Congratulations, Caliban," I said, truly impressed. "You must be very proud."

I _was_ impressed. Providence contained approximately two-thirds of the total population of Fairy World. If he got all the Faith Islands, he would only need to convince about half of the Fairies on the continent of Benevolence to sign, and our world would be renamed Haven. _An apt name for our world_, I thought.

"I am happy with the way things are going," he replied, smiling.

"_F.W.S.S. to approaching hypercar. Please iden– oh, it's you, Prince Nightwing_."

"Jeffery, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Prince. Nightwing will do. And I have two guests coming with me."

"_Destination?_" he asked.

"Archway Conduit," I replied. Archway was a relatively new system on the outer edge of Human Space, so I was not likely to be noticed by the colonists.

"_Very good, sir. Have a great trip!_" he said as he signed off.

I leaned back as the computer from F.W.S.S. took control of my hypercar's onboard computer. Soon we entered the Archway Conduit.

I hope I never tire of the beauty of the Conduits. They truly lived up to their namesake. Rainbows of color fly through the artificial wormhole network created by the fairies all those years ago. I leaned back and relaxed for the next ten minutes as we passed through the many light years from Fairy World to Archway.

We exited on the opposite side of planet Archway. I scanned and located the Earth Conduit and headed for it. No one noticed us. We were in the Earth Conduit for another twenty minutes.

Finally we arrived.

"Okay, Betania, where are we going?"

Calbian looked over to Betania and asked, "You didn't tell him?"

"It was going to be a surprise," she replied. She leaned forward and handed me some coordinates.

"Hazelnut Creek? Where is that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Betania replied, nearly on the edge of her seat. "Just go there."

"Okay…" I punched in the coordinates into the computer and sat back.

This visit was going to be anything but boring…

* * *

**Another chappie! Yay! Where is Betania taking Nightwing and Caliban? Will Caliban's petition succeed? You'll just have to wait and find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Our descent was as normal as one could expect from a hypercar, nice and bumpy. Soon we broke through the clouds. In the distance, the major metropolis of Portland, Oregon rose high over the small hills that separated the city from Hazelnut Creek and its neighboring cities. Haze made the distant city look like it was floating on a cloud.

"Here, let me take the wheel!" Betania exclaimed as she climbed over the seat. I vacated the pilot's seat and moved to the back with Caliban. By this time both had changed into humans

We entered heavy traffic. While Betania sat at the wheel practically bouncing, Caliban and I started up a game of Rosebuds. Minutes rolled by as we rolled the holographic die and played our cards.

"Finally!" Betania shouted suddenly. Caliban and I literally jumped.

"What? What's finally?" I asked.

"We're near the exit we need," she replied, a smile on her face. She exited and started going through small streets. Finally we exited the hyperlanes and onto an old pavement road. I reached forward and activated the wheels, which lowered with a whirr. After about five minutes of driving through old twentieth century neighborhoods we arrived at an old two story house.

"So, this is it…" Caliban said with bated breath as he climbed out of the hypercar.

"Yes. Yes it is…" Betania replied in the same subdued tone.

"Okay, I don't get it," I exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"This house," Caliban explained, "is the legendary Verde House. Your father's house."

My jaw dropped, not because I was in awe, but because I thought they were joking.

"You are _kidding_ me, right? You brought me tens of thousands of light years just to visit my dad's old house on Earth?"

"Seriously, are you teaching him nothing?" Caliban joked. Betania laughed with him. I shook my head, disgusted.

"Oh, come on, Nightwing. Indulge your teacher and best friend? Please?" She gave me her large puppy eyes.

"I hate it when you do that," I murmured as I slowly followed the two fairies to the front door. She bypassed the ancient security system and we entered the house.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed in fake awe, and then blew a raspberry. "Okay, so this is where my Dad lived for the first nineteen years of his life. Big deal."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Betania replied, using an old Earth and Terra term. She ran off to another room. Caliban followed her. I stayed in the old living room for a minute, looking around at the antique plugs and spider webs that had collected.

"Nightwing, come on!"

I sighed and followed the sound of the voice. She was in a small first story room, staring into the open sliding door of an old closet. The old light that was in the closet was on surprisingly.

"Oooh, what are you staring at now? More dust from my father's day?"

They both stared at me. "No," Betania said, "Watch."

She reached out her hand and began to feel around for something, her hand began to glow. She pressed her hand on the wall. A rectangular panel appeared.

My interest piqued. That panel had a distinct twenty second Terra Century look to it. She punched in seven numbers and the panel sunk back into the wall. For a second, nothing happened, and then invisible servos within the wall began to sputter to life. Soon, a stairway formed at Betania's feet. Betania clambered down the stairs as fast as she could. Caliban followed her. I just stood and looked down into the darkness.

"Well? Nightwing, are you coming down or what?" Betania called up.

I placed my foot on the step cautiously, worrying that it might collapse.

"Don't worry," she continued, "it's Sueñalo enforced."

I moved a bit more quickly down the stairs, where I saw a very old looking door. It had collected a large amount of dust, which we had disturbed. In the wake of the dust, we began to cough. Betania waved her hand and the dust was instantly gone.

"Nightwing, welcome to your dad's hidden home," she announced as she opened the door. Bright light spilled into the small space. I shielded my eyes. When my eyes had adjusted, my jaw dropped in amazement. There, before me, stood a large underground house. It reminded me of an old picture my dad had shown me of old Earth and Terra houses of their 17th and 18th centuries. I looked around. It was a bit dusty, which was understandable since it probably hadn't been visited in about five hundred years.

"Your dad began making it in December 2 B.M.E., or 2009 A.D. Earth time. He finished it in the summer of 2010." Betania walked over to a desk and pushed a button. An old computer console opened up.

"The cleaning droids have apparently not been in service, but they can still do their job." She typed in some commands and soon the place was slowly looking cleaner.

"Nanites," Betania explained. "They eat the dust and then reproduce using the dust and whatever's in it. Your father installed them after our last adventure."

"Most fascinating," Caliban finally spoke up. I smiled and held back a laugh at that. His tone of voice reminded me of Spock. I even usually thought of him as Spock. He had even tried pointed ears for awhile, but Betania hadn't liked them so he had taken them off.

"Hey, I wonder if—" she cut herself off as she ran through the house.

"Hey, wait for me!" Caliban shouted. I smiled and left them alone. While they were gone, I explored a bit more. The main hall was huge. Somehow Dad had placed large windows in this house. The sun shone through brightly. I moved on and saw many other rooms including a huge computer gaming room and what I could only guess was a TV room. A huge old style plasma television hung in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were old style couches.

I came to another room and gasped. It looked exactly like my parents old bedroom on the Fairy World Space Station. I had seen old pictures of it, but I never thought I would see it in person. Well, technically, I wasn't since this was only a replica. The original had now been remade into several rooms for guests, specifically human guests on secret missions.

I heard splashing. I followed the squeals of joy and laughter and found a pool room.

"Check it out, Nightwing!" Betania said. "It's your dad's old swimming pool. I can't find the environmental controls, though. They used to be at the bottom of the pool, but I can't seem to—"

"This it?" I asked as I pushed a button that read **Mild Storm** on a panel next to me. The water began to move and sprinklers hanging above turned on.

"Yes, it is! Weeeee!" She swam about in the mild storm that had suddenly arisen. Caliban got out, went up to the diving board and dove in.

"Come on, Nightwing! Join us!" Caliban shouted. Betania beckoned for me to join them as well.

"I don't have any swimming gear," I said.

"Your dad always kept his in the closet over there," Betania shouted over the roar of the waves as she pointed to a door. I made my way over and opened the door. Sure enough, there was a pair of 21st century Earth style swimming trunks and a water absorbent shirt hanging there. Surprisingly, they were still wearable. I changed and dove in.

For the next half hour we role played. We took turns playing the drowning sailor (or sailors) and the person who saved them from the storm. After that, I turned off the weather and we just lay there. I eventually got out, took a shower, dried off and got dressed in some of my dad's old clothing. I put on some jeans, a gray t-shirt and a red hoodie with a zipper down the middle as well as some hiking shoes. I lay down on one of the couches. Ten minutes later Betania and Caliban joined me. They collapsed on another couch. Betania giggled when she looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, the last time I was here; your parents were sitting in the exact same couch that you're lying in now. Just ironic, I think."

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." I fell asleep.

I awoke to the house shaking. We heard a strange high pitched whistling noise. It was gone as suddenly as it came up. I sat up quickly, all tiredness gone as my body was pumped full of adrenaline.

"What was—?" Betania began aloud. I shushed her. I tip toed throughout the house, listening. I suddenly noticed a door at the end of a hallway that wasn't there before. There was a light coming from the door. I heard whispered voices. I turned and nodded to Betania. She understood and made us invisible and intangible. We passed through the door.

I didn't believe what I saw next…

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. Been busy. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

At first all I saw was darkness as we passed through the thick wooden door. The door seemed to go on for miles, but eventually we were through. The next thing we saw was a long hallway. It reminded me of a dark dungeon hall from an old castle. Dim candles lined the walls as did some thick doors. Each door was closed. The only door that looked different was the door at the end of the hallway. Dim red light came from it.

"Oh, no…" Betania whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"The door we just passed through," she replied silently, "was the door I came through on my last adventure. We later discovered that the wall was a place where the land of Sueñalon and the real world collided. And if it's still true, then…" she shuddered.

"What?" I asked a bit louder. She put her hand over my mouth. She moved closer and whispered, "Then the land of Sueñalon has moved and the subdivision, Moreñalon, is in contact with the real world."

I went on high alert. The sub-land of Moreñalon was the part of the land of Sueñalon responsible for nightmares. All evil Sueñalo users, or Moreñalo users as they were called, came here. Until now, it was thought that no one had been able to tap into the powers of Moreñalon except for the band of people that had attacked my parents and their friends on New Years Day many years ago, and they had all been destroyed.

Or so had been assumed.

By this time we had come to the door. A female voice came from behind. "No, Zhydos, the war for Sueñalon is not over. As long as First and Third Users of Sueñalon, that heir of theirs and his future friends still live, we will not have won. In fact, as soon as their heir and his future friends gain the powers, we will have no reason to fight anymore."

We passed through into a large, dank room. Two young children and an older man sat at a round table. In the center of the table stood a glass globe filled with a light gray mist.

The female voice, which came from the globe, spoke again. "If we are to defeat them, we must make sure they never find the Sixth User as spoken of in the Hope Prophecy, and we must be sure that the Fifth User never finds the sword that we stole."

The table started glowing and a sword appeared there. The other three looked at it in awe. It had a red hilt and a red jewel encrusted sheath. They tried to lift it, but it seemed to burn them. The globe spoke again. "Remember, it was especially made for him. But enough of that. Zhydos, have you found the Sixth User yet?"

The older man smiled evily and placed something that resembled plastic paper on the table. It began to glow with schematics of some solar system. We moved up closer. Caliban had to take over making us invisible. Betania was beginning to lose strength.

"I have located a cryosat on the edge of the Ringway system. The markings on the satellite seem to match those of the Sixth User before she was launched from Terra. I only noticed after I was a long ways away from the system—"

"That's enough, Zhydos," the mist cut him off in an irritated voice. It seemed to focus its attention on the two young man and woman. "What about you two, any sign of the four other Users?"

"No," they answered simultaneously.

The mist darkened as if the being inside it had become angry. "Am I completely surrounded by incompetents?" the voice shouted. "No one can even find four stupid Sueñalon trails!"

"But there is a whole galaxy to explore," the young man said quietly. "And let's not forget your failure to turn the Second User on Gaia—"

"SILENCE!" the voice boomed as the mist in the globe darkened even more. The young man sat back, trying to sink back into the chair. "I do not need to be reminded of my past failures. Soon, after we have captured at least one of them, we will be able to capture the ultimate prize, and we can leave this sub-land. Remember that this is the most that anyone has seen of Sueñalon Users since the fairy scientists Mav, Lar and Dal, who have always managed to defeat us. Remember what will happen if we should fail."

Everyone else nodded.

"But, of course, if we do fail, there is always our fallback plan," the young woman said.

Everyone else looked up at this, fear spreading over their faces.

"But, are you sure that it'll—"

"SHUT UP!" the mist shouted. "There is no way that it can be beaten." The mist brightened a bit and continued. "Yes, Ivy, that is true."

I was taken aback, as were Caliban and an incredibly weakened Betania. Ivy used to be a member of the Fairy Council eleven billion years ago and had opposed the discoverer of the land of Sueñalon, the fairy scientist Mav. By this time I had come to a conclusion. The First and Third Users had to be my parents. I didn't know who else they were talking about, though.

The mist turned its attention to the young man. "Dequic, I want you to go with Zhydos to the Ringway system, but be as stealthy as possible. Don't use any Moreñalo powers. Don't even use the Rainbow Conduits. Use an old Terra cargo ship. It may take awhile, but no one else knows about it."

I almost gasped. Dequic was an anti-fairy who had done battle with Lar, the second fairy scientist to experiment with Sueñalo.

"Be off!" the glowing ball of mist commanded.

The rest of them bowed and answered, "Yes, mighty Veliron."

The other three disappeared in dark gray mist. The globe lifted off and began to float away. Soon the room was empty.

"Nightwing," Caliban whispered, "We need to go now! Betania is almost unconscious."

"You're right, let's go," I ordered. I was about to leave when something stopped me. I turned back to the sword which was still on the table.

"Nightwing! Now! C'mon!" he whispered loudly. I barely heard him as I approached the sword. I seemed to be losing all control. The room seemed to become surrounded with gray mist. I lifted my hand, and was just about to grab it, but something else stopped me. It was almost as if there were two powers struggling for control of me. I was thrown about the room. Finally, the second invading force won over. I was free of the influence of what I was now sure was Moreñalo powers. By this time I was bleeding profusely from a gash that I had received down my left eye.

_The third stone from your right_, I heard a voice say in my head. I knew who the voice was. It was the voice of the man in my dream about a month ago. I ran to the wall and began to dig the stone out. The ground began shaking.

"Nightwing! Come on!" Caliban was hollering by this time. I motioned for him to go without me. He carried Betania through the door. I eventually dug it out and set it aside. Another sword was sitting behind the wall. It looked similar to the sword on the table, which by this time had dissolved into a fine dust. The color of the hilt and sheath of this sword, however, was a lighter and less evil red.

"I am so out of here" I said to myself. With Caliban gone, I was clearly visible. I drew the sword, which was glowing bright red. I broke through the first door with no difficulty. I was almost near the second door when the noise stopped noise. I looked back. The walls were beginning to disintegrate into a whirlpool, and it was catching up to me fast. I ran, and was just able to hack through the second door.

I rolled out onto the floor of the underground house, breathing heavily. The door disappeared behind me with a flash. I sheathed the sword and called out for Caliban. He arrived and helped me to a couch. I collapsed and took deep breaths.

"How's Betania?" I asked.

"Betania's fine," she replied with a weak voice.

Caliban gave me a bandage to cover my wound I went over and took Betania's hand. "What happened in there?"

"It was the power of Moreñalon," she whispered.

"The presence was so powerful that it began to drain her," Caliban concluded. "That is what a nightmare does to a dream, you know. It drains you."

"I know."

I was beginning to feel better, but I knew what had to be done next.

Using my LINCs, I called the Terra Space Control. "Do you know when the next Terra cargo ship leaved for the Ringway system?"

The operator on the other end laughed. "Sir, no one uses those anymore, not since the Rainbow Conduits showed up."

"Alright, I want you to indulge me for the next question. How long would it have taken for a Terra cargo ship to reach the Ringway system?"

"Three days, sir."

"Thanks for all your help. Goodbye." I hung up.

"Nightwing, are you serious?" Caliban asked. "You're seriously going to go after the person they were talking about in there, this so called Sixth User?"

"Yes, I am." I replied. "I'm not asking you to come with me."

"You're damn right we won't."

"I'll come," Betania said weakly.

"Betania, no, you can't," Caliban said.

"I agree with Caliban on this one. I think it would be better if you recovered."

"No way, Nightwing. I'm coming with you and that's that."

"I don't—" before I got any farther she placed her hand over my mouth again. "Shush."

I sighed and tossed my hands up in exasperation and anger, partially at her but mostly at myself. "I give up. Alright, you can come with me."

As we left I heard Caliban sigh. "One hour in Hell and the entire world goes mad." The fairies laughed at that as I grimly started up the hypercar. We left shortly thereafter.

* * *

**Hope you like this next addition!**

**morbiusgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

I was too lost in thought to say anything during the return trip. I refused to let anyone heal my scar. I would wear it to remind me of that day.

Of course, before we left, I insisted that Betania rest up for a few hours, which turned into half a day. She was running a slight fever, a reaction of exposure to the sub-land of Moreñalon, Caliban told me. I grew angrier at myself. Caliban tried to reassure me, but it didn't help too much.

Eventually she woke back up. She said she felt much better. After Caliban checked over her and pronounced her ok, we began to get ready to depart. Caliban, of course, didn't want us to go, but Betania and I were both very adamant about it. A few hours later, we were both packed and on our way.

I was still angry at myself after our encounter with the sub-land of Moreñalon. During our one hour trip through the Ringway Conduit, I was mostly silent. I kept a blank face. I had been able to almost perfect hiding my emotions from others. We eventually came out of the Conduits.

"Scanning the system for any artificial structure," I said as I placed in the commands.

"Uh, Nightwing, there are probably going to be many artificial structures. One part of Ringway is colonized, you know."

Ringway wasn't a regular solar system. Two hundred years before, a secret joint human/fairy military expedition had found this system. It was a giant habitable ring orbiting a G type star. On the surface were plants and animals from many different worlds, one or two which were thought to have long been extinct, such as the dinosaurs of Earth and the Wind Wisps from the original Fairy World. A hundred years of exploration later and a thousand colonists landed on one side of the ring which most resembled Earth. The rest was still uncolonized.

I nodded. "This artifact should register as at least seven hundred or so years old, and I think it would be easy to spot." My monitor started flashing an alert. I looked over at the display and laughed a bit. "And besides, I think we found it."

Betania looked at the readings. "The dimensions seem right. The alloy decay readings are pretty old, almost seven hundred years." Betania clapped me on the shoulder.

"Hold on…" I said. I set up an intercept course. The car lurched a bit as the rockets adjusted their course change. We would be there in about thirty minutes or so. I just sat there, still kicking myself internally for the mistakes that I had made. Eventually Betania spoke up.

"Nightwing?"

"Hmm?"

She came over and sat in the chair next to me. "Are you all right?" she asked.

I nodded at that response.

"Nightwing, you may be a lot of things, but a master of hiding your feelings from me you are not."

"Look, I'm fine, ok?" I replied a bit forcefully. I realized instantly that I had made a mistake in tone and softened my voice. "It's because of me that we almost lost you. If we had left any later…"

Once again she placed her hand over my mouth. "It's all right. What's important is you learned some valuable information about our enemies."

"But I had no right to endanger you in any way."

"Look, I came in with you voluntarily. I'm your friend. I wasn't going to leave you alone." She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back and was starting to feel better.

A light on my console blinked, which meant we were just one minute away from exiting the Conduit.

"Well, I'm gonna go and suit up," I said. The hypercar shuddered as we came out of the Conduit. I eventually succeeded in getting my E-Suit on. It was a light gray skin tight suit made of a special alloy which could only be found on some of the core worlds.

"Are you ready?" I asked Betania.

She looked at me and replied, "I think the question you should be asking is, 'Am I ready?'"

I gulped. "I really hope so," I whispered as I stepped into the airlock. the door behind me closed and the cabin depressurized. I held on to the bar as the airlock door opened. As the bay doors opened, I felt the last amount of air being sucked out. I held on. Soon the doors were open An inky blackness was all that I could see at first, but as my eyes adjusted, stars began to come into view.

I exhaled slowly to try and calm myself. I had only ever walked outside a hypercar once, and that was with my dad when I was thirteen.

"_Nightwing? You ok?_"

I jumped. It was Betania.

"Y-yea. I'm fine." I activated my rockets and slowly began to drift out into the void. My LINCs activated a vision program that allowed me to see better in the void of space. I looked below me. The cryostat was still floating there. I fired my rockets slowly. It grew bigger. Eventually, I made contact.

"Now, the question is, is it still active?" I whispered to myself. I used the jets to maneuver my way to the entrance. The door opened with a hiss of old air. I stepped into the cramped space. The main computer was out; the probe was running on backup power only. I attached a battery to the old power source. The main systems came back online.

I floated over to the main console and, remembering my studies, I pressed the green button. The screen flashed, then began to hum lightly. Information came on the screen.

**Launch Date: June 29, 2015.**

**Launch site: Dimmsdale Cryosat Center**

**Reason: Subject dying of Veronica's Syndrome.**

I made my way back to the small chamber which held the person. I scanned it. It was working properly. There were some life signs. I was amazed that the person was still alive.

Suddenly the satellite lurched. A bulkhead hit me on the head.

"Betania!" I tried to contact her. "What's happening?" She didn't reply.

The ship shuddered again. The floor came up to me and I found myself in a sitting position. Suddenly I realized that it was getting cold. My suit's computer spoke up.

"Warning, suit has been breached. Depressurization in ten seconds."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end. At that instant, I saw my room in my mind's eye. I wished against hope that I was there. As I blacked out, I saw my room turn red, the red that was on my sword.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Been working on my original stories.**

**morbiusgreen**


	6. Chapter 6

I heard someone groaning in pain as I floated in endless space. As I climbed up to consciousness, I realized that it was me. Pain overwhelmed me, which told me that I was still alive. Light appeared in the middle of the darkness.

I sat up a bit too quickly. My head spun and I lay down again as I tried to steady myself. I sat up more slowly. The room spun a bit. I looked around. My vision was still blurry, but I could tell that I was in a large room. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear out the cobwebs. After ten seconds or so my vision cleared.

And I realized that I was in my room.

But more than that. It was the exact same view that I had last seen before I lost consciousness in the satellite.

The satellite. I realized that it was still in the Ringway system, and if that was so, than those people who were going to try and hurt my parents probably had it by now.

I looked across the room. I saw large metal cylinder sitting in the middle of the room. I didn't recognize it at first, but it did look a bit familiar. I walked over slowly, careful not to move too quickly. When I reached the cylinder I could feel cold air coming off of it. This wasn't a hallucination, as I had first thought. It was cold to the touch, and I had some slight difficulty removing my finger from the surface.

"Ugh…"

I turned quickly, going into a fighting stance. As soon as I saw who it was, my eyes widened. It was Betania.

I rushed over to make sure that she was alright and almost lost consciousness as a result. She was shivering a bit. I pulled one of my blankets over her. She curled up and shivered again. I had placed a fireplace in this room so I turned on the fire and moved her to a chair near it.

As soon as I had made her as comfortable as I could, I focused my attention back to the cylinder. I walked around it and discovered a window cut into the side. Through the frost encrusted glass I could see the outline of a blonde haired girl in a white jumpsuit. On the side was the symbol of the old Cryosat Program.

I looked up the number up on my LINCs. It was the only missing cryostat from old Terra records. It was the person we had been looking for. For some reason, however, it didn't list a name.

I decided to begin the wake up procedure. I looked up how it was done, since I hadn't really paid that much attention to it when I was being taught about it on Earth.

I reached over and pressed the green button. A small holographic pad came up. **Password Required for Defrost Procedure** flashed on the screen. I let my LINCs hack the password. It only took about ten seconds. The screen began showing information on the person inside.

It was then that I realized that the person would be dead within minutes if the information I saw was accurate. I flipped through my contacts and selected **Dr. Studwell**.

"_Hello, Dr. _Rip_ Studwell here,_" the obnoxious doctor said as her answered the phone, placing emphasis on his first name. "_What can I do you for?_"

Despite the situation, I decided to mess with him. "Doctor, this is Prince Nightwing."

His voice became one of instant submission. "_What can I do for you, your royal highness?_"

I did my best not to laugh. "I need an antidote for Veronica's Syndrome Stage Three and instructions on how to administer it. Don't ask why, just do it."

"_At once, your royal highness._"

A few seconds later I heard the traditional "poof." There, in front of me stood a small bottle with syringe and instructions.

"Thank you, Dr. Studwell. Goodbye."

"_My pleasure, your royal highness. Goodbye._" I could tell that he was a bit annoyed that I called him just "Dr. Studwell." He hung up, as did I. I picked up the instructions and the bottle, which, by the feel of it had been in a freezer. I read the instructions twice to make sure I didn't make a mistake. I filled the syringe to the appropriate amount, set it aside and continued the defrost procedure.

It was pretty much automated, so all I had to do was check on it every ten minutes to make sure it was still defrosting properly.

Thirty minutes passed. Forty. Fifty. An hour. An hour and a half. Soon a whole two hours had passed. By then it was almost seven o'clock. I didn't have anything to do, so I was entertaining myself by reading one of Dad's old science fiction stories. I had some of the newest trance music on and was beginning to fall asleep to it. I was almost out when I heard a moan from Betania. I hauled myself up and shuffled over.

"Betania? Are you awake?" I asked softly. She opened her eyes slowly, painfully by the looks of it. I ordered the lights to dim off, so that the only light was coming from the fire and the satellite.

"I am," she said. Her voice sounded scratchy. "Where are we?"

"Back on Fairy World," I replied. I handed her a glass of water. She took it and sipped it.

"Fairy World? How is that possible?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I replied. "The last thing I remember I was blacking out and seeing red and then I woke up here."

Just then I heard a whirring sound come from the cryostat. I rushed over to see what was happening. The screen flashed the words **Defrost Procedure Completed**. The doors swung open. A cold blast of stale air blew against my face. I shivered as I released the girl from her restraints. She was a very attractive woman, dressed in the standard pale teal colored jumpsuit the Cryosat Program used. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. I judged her to be about seventeen. She was still unconscious as I carried her to my bed. I gently lay her down and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. My LINCs determined that she was nearly days away from dying.

By this time Betania had gotten up and was looking at the girl. I rushed over to the table where the cure lay, grabbed it and rushed back.

"Who's this?" Betania asked. I put my hand up in a gesture that said, "Shush." My LINC's helped me searched for the appropriate blood vessel. Once I had found it, I jabbed the needle into the neck. Betania turned away as I injected the orange liquid into the strange girl.

"Now we wait some more," I said as I placed the girl in the bed and covered her with the blankets.

As I was covering her up, I realized that her jumpsuit was still on. I turned to Betania and asked, "Hey, Betania, could you take her jumpsuit off and replace it with some comfortable bedclothes?"

She nodded and raised her wand. The girl was now wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants with little pink hearts on them. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail. I finished covering her up.

"You really wanna let her sleep in your room?" Betania asked.

I looked up. She was right.

"Betania, can you transport her to room 215."

She looked at me strangely. "The one across the hall?" I nodded. Again she raised her wand and the blond girl disappeared in a cloud of sparkly Æther dust.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" I asked Betania as I cleaned my room.

"Sorry, I don't," she replied.

"But she was from Dimmsdale, and by the looks of her age, I'd say that she would have been at least eleven or twelve the first time Mom and Dad were transported to Terra."

Betania sighed. "During that year, I was focusing mostly on your parents. I might have seen her in passing, but I don't know who she is."

I gave her a look that said I didn't believe her. She saw it and said, "I swear, I don't know her." Her tone convinced me.

"Maybe some of the old Terra records will reveal who she is," I said as I pulled them up. Betania linked her LINCs with mine to see what I was seeing.

"Cross reference all similar pictures to this one," I ordered the computer and showed it a picture of the girl that I had taken earlier. The words **Searching Records** flashed. Finally the results came in. **No Match**.

"Cross reference _all_ records," I ordered the computer. After a few seconds, the same result came in.

"How is that possible?" I asked as I collapsed onto my couch. As I did, I heard something metal fall. I peaked over the side of the couch. Lying on the ground was the sword that I had taken earlier. I picked it up and drew it. I could hear a faint hum, as if the sword had some sort of power. The blade was like any other blade, but I thought I saw just a faint red glow.

I stood and tested the weight of it. I had had some training with swords. Mom and Dad had taught me. All the swords that I had tested in the Fairy World Armory hadn't felt right. This one, on the other hand, felt perfect.

My room was spacious enough, so I swung it around. To my surprise, it split into two parts.

"They're dual swords," Betania said. I looked back and smiled. I had always felt more comfortable with two swords.

"That's amazing," I said as I went over and picked the swords up and examined them. "The craftsmanship is so good that I didn't even see the split down the middle."

"Because it wasn't there before," I heard Betania whisper in awe.

I was about to ask what she meant by that, but I was distracted by Sparkle bursting into the room.

"HI!" she shouted in her normal high pitched voice. I jumped and dropped my swords.

"Yeesh, don't you ever knock?" I asked as I picked up the swords again.

"Nope!" She flew around with one of her stupid smiles on her face.

"What's this?" she asked when she saw the Cryosat. "A new toy?"

"No. it's a project for school, I lied. "Now, get out of my room."

"Fine, fine, whiney," she said as she floated away.

"That girl is going to drive me insane," I muttered as she left. Betania just giggled. She was soon serious again.

"What now?" she asked. "What do we do about the girl?"

I sheathed the swords. "We wait."

* * *

**Been busy with other things. School and work and other stories. but here's the next chapter**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
